


They Just Cheer

by deadofwrite23



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadofwrite23/pseuds/deadofwrite23
Summary: Even though the fear and violent deaths are in front of them they can't see it. All they do is cheer at the brutality of what humanity has become. They just cheer.Happy 70th Hunger Games! The story of Annie Cresta and how such a brave and gentle girl fell apart and how a young man helped put her back together.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't written much fanfic and have never posted on A03 before so let's see how this goes.**

**Chapter One**

The dazzling site of the sparkling sea catches my eye. The sun is so high in the sky that it makes it look like gems are riding the waves. It’s so beautiful in District 4 that sometimes you can forget about the tragedies that happen around us. 

“Missy it’s twelve dollars for that.” The old man says motioning to the chicken I plan to buy. I could find one in the wild if I looked hard enough. Fish is the regular diet here but for special occasions my family likes to mix it up. My Father told me to buy a chicken for tonight’s meal. He probably thought I would buy one already plucked and ready to go, but no that’s not the case. 

“Oh right sorry.” I say and hand over the money to the old man. 

He smiles. “Happy Reaping Day.” He says and hands me the chicken. 

“Happy Reaping Day.” I say and head to one of the butchering tables. I grab a bucket for the blood and innereds.

_ Reaping Day… I wonder what I should wear. _ I think to myself. I want to look good for the cameras. I know the chance of me getting seen is slim to none, but there is that small chance. A small chance I don’t want to think about.

I live in Panem, a land that used to be known as North America or so we are told. Terrible storms and wars tore the land apart leaving us with Panem. Panem is made up of 12 Districts and the Capitol. Each District specializes in something, here in 4 it is fishing. We all have jobs to do and ours is to catch fish that will be exported. I’ve heard almost all of it goes to the Capitol, but I don’t know for sure. It’s not hard to believe because only a small percentage of the fish go to the citizens of 4.

I think back to things my Father always said to myself.

_ A fisherman's daughter must know how to catch and clean fish.  _

_ A fisherman's daughter must be able to sail without aid from a map.  _

_ A fisherman's daughter must be able to make and use nets.  _

I wonder if all the fishermen kids get this speech. It isn’t hard to figure out what all of us will be doing in the future. Most of the population catch fish for the Capitol. All 12 Districts have to do their part and providing fish is ours. 7 provides lumber, 12 provides coal, 1 provides gems and perfume, 5 electricity, and so on. It's obvious tthe Capitol imports more than it exports, but you would be stupid to say this aloud..

It isn’t hard to catch your own fish, though it could be deemed illegal depending on who you run into. Peacekeepers, guards from the Capitol, make the final decision and most don’t care as long as the daily quota is met. The punishments vary, but I haven’t seen a good beat down since I was little. 

There are rumors that the peacekeepers who accompany fishermen on long journeys treat them poorly; not bringing enough food or beatings, but only a handful would know. One time when my Father was drunk he mentioned that men who ‘get lost at sea’ sometimes died from starvation. I wonder if it’s true, but having an original thought can be dangerous. 

Original thoughts are what made today happen. Today is the reaping for the 70th Annual Hunger Games. A tradition that has gone on for 70 years. The current President, President Snow, claims that it gives the country unity even though the Treaty of Treasons states that the Hunger Games were created for the Districts to pay for our penance. 

Before the games there was a time called the Dark Days. A time where Districts rose up to fight the Capitol to get out of its tyranny. However, that backfired and the Districts lost so to ‘pay’ for that loss the Hunger Games were created and a 13th District was blown to pieces. They show a video each year to inform us 13 is still spewing toxic waste. 

The Hunger Games aren’t about unity or a punishment any more, it is more about humiliation. Boys and girls ages of 12-18 are eligible for a yearly reaping. Each year a slip of paper with your name is placed in a bowl to be drawn. You get one every year, I’m 17 so my name is in there 5 times. However, that may not be the case for everyone because there is a silver lining. 

The only silver lining of being eligible for the reaping is that you are able to receive more tessare… if you put your name in more times. I’m sure many people in lower level Districts do this, so they don’t starve, but here in 4 it is rare for someone to put their name in more than necessary. 

After the reaping the tributes selected are taken to the Capitol to be paraded around and dressed in silly costumes. After that, all 24 tributes are taken to a death arena where a fight ensues until there is a lone victor. The arena can be anything from a snowy tundra to a scalding desert. They can be filled with dangerous creations as well. 

The only unspoken rule in the Hunger Games is no cannibalism. There was a tribute who lost his mind and started eating the tributes he killed. When they went to collect the dead bodies they had to shock the guy to stay away. He died from a rock slide and many people think it was done on purpose. After all you can’t have a cannibal as a victor. 

4 has had many victors, currently there are 4 alive. Mags, Finnick, Lee, and Luna. The newest victor 4 has to offer is Finnick Odair. He won five years ago at the ripe age of 14. He’s the youngest victor to this day. Finnick Odair is very attractive and used that as a strategy. By the time people realized he was a real contender it was too late. He’s very popular in the Capitol and District 4 to this day. 

“Ann.” I hear and turn. 

“I hate when you call me that.” I say and hug the boy in front of me. 

To be honest I’ve never been too fond of my name,  _ Annie  _ is so plain. I guess it fits though because I am very plain. I’m decent at most things, but don’t have a certain specialty that will make people go wow did you hear what Annie Cresta did!

“No you don't, you love it.” He says and kisses my cheek. 

I roll my eyes. 

He takes the bucket of feathers, blood, guts, and the chicken head from my hand. 

“What did you kill?” He asks curiously. It is too much blood for a fish. 

“Chicken.” I say as we walk back to the fishing district. 

“For reaping day?” He asks. 

“Yes Austin.” I say. 

Austin Tanner, a blonde haired green eyed guy who lives next to me. He looks like most people in District 4; tan, blonde hair, and green eyes. Not me though, I have stick straight dark hair with fair skin. I tend to burn rather than tan. I think I get it from my Father because my Mother has blonde hair and golden skin. 

I never wanted to date while reaping age. I thought why go through the pain of losing someone. However, I couldn’t resist; the first time we kissed I knew I was in trouble. He kissed me on the last reaping day. He said he needed it for good luck so I fell for the trap. We’ve been together ever since. Although Austin didn’t need a kiss for good luck I still did it because I wanted to. You see Austin didn’t need a good luck kiss because 4 has their tributes picked out before the reaping… usually. 

Tributes from 4 are known as career tributes and although training before the games is forbidden and punishable 1, 2, and 4 are known to do this. It is why these Districts frequently win. 

There’s a training center… it’s sort of like school, but isn't required. You learn how to use weapons and survival skills. I’m better at survival skills. I am probably the best in my class. If I had to use a weapon it would be a knife. I’d rather use a distance weapon but my aim is terrible. I’m good at making traps as well, but thankfully I’m not good enough to catch the eyes of the trainers. 

The trainers put out a list the week before the reaping that has the names of the volunteer tributes. Sometimes the trainers can’t decide or the person chosen chickens out leaving the “lucky” random person to go to the Capitol. This is what happened to Finnick because I know he didn’t volunteer. The trainers usually pick someone who is 17 or 18. The talk around the training center is that the girl they picked this year is known to back out of things. Students complained that she shouldn’t have been chosen because of this, but she still had the best marks from the trainers and past victors. 

“I still don’t understand why you don’t just buy the cleaned birds.”

“I like the giblets for flavor.”

“Right, but you have to kill the chicken and….” He looks at the bucket with blood in it. You’re only allowed to dispose of blood in a dumpster far away from the water. It can’t be close to the water because it will attract sharks. 

“It’s just a little blood.” I say. 

“Just a little.” He says with a smirk. 

I roll my eyes. 

We stop and he opens the bin where you dump blood and guts. Some people weren’t careful because there is a large puddle next to the dumpster

I open the lid for him and am hit with a smell of fish and metal. 

“Gross.” He says and pours the blood in. 

I close the lid and he gives me back the bucket so I can put the dead chicken in it. 

“Well, I’ll see you after the reaping I guess.” He says. We are now standing outside my house. 

“Okay. I’m making chicken stew, you should stop by and have some.” I say. 

He nods and we kiss. HIs lips are soft and he tastes like salt, he always tastes like salt. 

“Bye.” I say. 

“Bye Annie.” He says and turns towards his house. 

I open the door and see my brother sitting at the table reading. He’s 19, it’s his first year not being eligible. 

“Chicken?” He asks. 

“Yes.” I say and turn on the stove. 

“Finally I’m tired of fish.” He says and walks over. 

That is the regular diet of District 4, if you're rich you can afford the imported stuff from different Districts. If you want a different type of meat a chicken is the cheapest option. We only eat chicken on special days like birthdays and holidays. Technically the Reaping is a holiday, work and school are canceled. Most shops have a Reaping Day sale as well. 

I always wonder how other Districts act after the reapings. All of the reapings are televised live and recapped later on. You get a glimpse of the Districts and seeing some of them makes my heart sink, but after the cameras go off who can say. I wonder if they dress up any of the Districts to make them look prettier. 

“I’m making stew. It will be ready tonight. You should buy some rolls to go along with it.” I say. 

“I’ll do that.” He says and stands up. 

My brother is built like a tree and tall. He could easily beat someone to a pulp if he wanted to. I heard a few years back that he was being considered to enter the games. He obviously didn’t make the cut because he is living here with me still. 

If you win the Hunger Games you get a nice fancy house built by the Capitol. The house resides in a village far away from the others. The only inhabitants are the victors themselves. Money, a house, awards, and glory. It’s easy to see why certain people would want to volunteer. 

“Good.” I say with a smile.

“You should pick out a nice dress after you’re done with that.” My brother says. “Have to look good for reaping day little sister.” 

I sigh. 

“Everyone should look good on Reaping Day.” I say and look him up and down. He’s wearing dirty work pants and his shirt is stained with who knows what. His dark hair is pulled back in a short ponytail. Our Mother used to cut his hair until he declared that he wanted a different look. I don’t think any of us realized that meant wearing it in a ponytail. It suits him though. Our Mother complains that he will never find a girl with that hairstyle even though he is only 19. 

“This is the outfit of a free man, a person who is no longer eligible for the reaping.” 

“Well at the risk of sounding like Mom you should at least put on a clean shirt.” I say. 

“Don’t worry little sister, everyone does need to look nice today.” He says with a smirk. I can tell by his eyes that he isn’t joking. He’s worried about me.

* * *

I fiddle with the sundress I picked out. It’s a red plaid dress, plain and simple. My Mother told me I should wear the light blue flowery one instead, but I declined. I only save that dress for dates and festivals. I don’t want it to be tainted by this day. 

She also insisted for me to wear a headband or put my hair up. 

“People need to see your face Annie if anything happens.” She said. 

It’s not like I hide my face, my hair is just long. It goes down to my bra line. I’ve always had my hair long, when I was little I would practice how to make knots with it. It drove my Mother crazy because my hair always became a mess, but I didn’t care. I liked making those knots. 

I walk to the table full of peacekeepers to get my name crossed off and blood taken. The Capitol likes to keep an eye on the population of children. 

“Annie Cresta please proceed to the 17 year old section.” The peacekeeper says. 

I nod and walk off to the roped off section with all the other 17 year old girls. 

“Annie! Annie!” I hear someone shout my name. 

I turn and see a girl running my way. She’s wearing a light pink sundress and her golden hair is pushed back with flower clips. 

“Aria.” I say with a smile. 

“You look nice.” She says. 

“You too.” I say. 

“So did you say goodbye to Austin?” She asks. 

“Yeah.” I say. 

She nods. 

“I hope this doesn’t last too long. It's burning hot out and I’ve already got 3 mosquito bites standing out here.” 

“I’m sure it will be just as long as it is every year.” I say, causing her to sigh. 

I doubt other people are worrying about the weather or mosquito bites. I know I have other worries on my mind.

“Testing… testing.” The mayor says into the microphone. 

The stage has two glass balls that hold thousands of slips of papers with names on them. There are also 4 chairs for each victor and 3 for the mayor and his family. Only 2 of the victors have made it to the stage.

A chair meant for the mayor is a green tinted man with silver hair. He looks very bored. He should probably be helping with the stage set up, but it doesn’t look like he cares. This man is Elliott Varner, District 4’s escort. 

The escort is just as it sounds they escort tributes to and from the Capitol. They also do various jobs while in the Capitol, but I’m not sure what. This man also picks the names of the tributes. 

Elliott has been our escort for around 10 years. He’s in his early forties. Elliott used to change his look a lot. Having a different style for each year, but he gave that up years ago. He’s had silver hair and mint green skin for ages. His hair is cropped short and has a tribal looking tattoo on the back of his neck. 

The mayor motions for Elliott to come over and the other victors are now on the stage. A loud squealing noise can be heard as Elliott moves the microphone in place. 

“My apologies .” He says into the microphone. 

Even his voice is dull. During the recaps you can see the other escorts and while they are all dressed as silly as he is, most of them are very excited and peppy. Elliott just seems bored all the time. 

“A Happy Hunger Games everyone.” Elliott says into the microphone lazily. He gave up being cheery years ago.

People clap maybe it sounds louder because of Elliott’s lack of enthusiasm or maybe a lot of people are clapping. 

“But before the reaping I am to show you a video all the way from the Capitol. If you please turn to the stage so we can all watch.” He drones and points to a large screen. 

They show this video each year explaining how the Hunger Games came to be and how it is a history of Panem. At the end of the video they always show a live feed of District 13. It still looks like a mess. Steam coming from the ground and buildings in ruins. 13 mined graphite, I wonder who is doing that job now. 

“How wonderful why don’t we clap.” Elliott says and claps his hands twice. The crowd does the same. I notice Lee, one of the victors, is trying not to laugh. 

“So it’s time for the reaping. May the odds be ever in your favor. Now let’s pick the girl.” He sighs and picks a slip from the bowl..” Elliott clears his throat. “Annie Cresta. Please make your way to the stage.” He says. He sounds so bored and unenthused that this would be funny if he didn’t say my name.

_ It’s not going to be you.  _

I walk from the crowd. I’m wishing I wore something else like my Mother said. This plaid sundress has a slight stain on it from juice. It looks like blood… maybe that is a good thing. 

“Hello Annie.” Elliott says. 

“Hello.” I say into the mic. 

It looks like his face is caked in make-up. If he was trying to make himself look younger he failed. 

“Anything you want to share with us?” He says. 

_ This man wants to be anywhere but here.  _

“I’m honored to be up here to represent District 4. I promise I will bring our District nothing but pride and no shame.” I say. I always make some type of speech just in case. I just hope it doesn’t sound too rehearsed. 

_ It’s not going to be you.  _

“Any volunteers?” He asks. 

Instead of looking at the crowd my eyes go to the victors. Only Mags seems interested. Finnick is looking at a piece of paper, Lee is picking his nails, and Luna is studying Elliott’s outfit. 

“No, one?” Elliott says pulling me back into reality. “Pity.” He says. “Well, here she is Annie Cresta, the female tribute for District 4.” 

_ Me?.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I pace up and down the room in the Justice Building. I’ve never been here before. I think this room is used for meetings the mayor has considering the set up. I can tell everything here from the rug to the desk was made in the Capitol. 

I glance at the window and see the peacekeeper standing outside guarding it. Some tributes have tried to escape before. It’s not that common, just a handful of times. I get the feeling it isn’t that rare in a lower level District like 12. 

I have 1 hour, 1 hour to get visitors before I am taken to the train station and brought to the Capitol. 

_That stupid girl._ I think angirly. The training center should’ve never picked her. _Don’t worry and don’t throw up._

“5 minutes.” I hear and someone is shoved into the room. 

I don't know what to say. My mouth opens and closes multiple times. I never would’ve expected this girl… this bitch to visit me. It feels like a slap in the face at this moment. 

"I'll talk." Olivia Seaworth says.

This is the girl who was supposed to volunteer. I want to punch her in the face. I want to know why she backed out like a coward.

'I never wanted to volunteer." She says.

"Then you should've said something."

“And embarrassed myself and my family.” She shakes her head. 

“Because they won’t be embarrassed now.” I say in a deadpan voice. I honestly don’t care what this girl is saying. She’s wasting the little time I have with people I actually care about. 

It looks like she wants to say something. Her blue eyes are sparkling with rage, but whatever it is she holds back. 

"You're smart... I know you'll make it far." She says.

I open my mouth but she puts her hands up singling for me to shut up.

"I didn't come here to apologize because I’m not sorry.”

_Of course you're not._

“I wanted to talk to you about Leo."

"What about him?" I ask annoyed. I've seen Leo in the training center before. It isn't a mystery why they chose him. He's built like a career and good at a variety of weapons. He's older than me but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he could easily become a victor.

"Don't trust him." She says picking at her nails. 

"Why?" I ask.

"He seems nice and trustworthy. He seems like he would help you if you were cornered by a tribute but that isn't true. All he cares about is winning at any cost."

“Don’t we all.” I say. 

“I mean killing you Annie.” She says. 

"Why should I even believe you?" I ask.

"You probably shouldn't but Leo and I met before to talk." She says vaguely. There is a peacekeeper guarding the door. I don't know how thick the walls are but I doubt it matters. It is a known fact what happens here. "Certain people think so as well."

I assume she is talking about the trainers. A part of me doesn't really give a damn, you would be stupid to trust anyone with your life in the arena.

She looks at me expecting me to say something but I keep my mouth shut. I don't want to talk to this girl. I don't value her opinion.

"Well good luck." Olivia says and leaves before her time is up. 

A few moments later my brother is shoved through the door.

"Don't cry." He says.

"I know." I say. 

There will be reporters waiting near the train station and red puffy eyes will be a dead give away. I don’t feel like crying for some reason though maybe it’s because I’m just pissed at Olivia.

"I'm just saying." He says and smiles. "I brought you something." He says and digs through his pocket. "Even though there was only a slim chance your name would get called, I always brought it with me."

He pulls something small and round from his pocket and hands it to me.

"For your token." He says.

Every tribute is allowed to bring something from home into the arena. You aren't allowed to bring a weapon for obvious reasons but tributes sometimes try and hide weapons in jewelry or other objects. I don't see the point in trying though a lot of people check your token before it is approved. They want it to be fair. I can't see why my token wouldn't be approved.

It's a small pearl. It's rare to find a pearl and most of the pearls are collected for the jewelry store. One day when my brother and I were little and playing in a cove we found a couple oysters and one of them had a pearl in it. 

My brother and I kept it a secret. Well, I'm sure our parents knew but we wanted it to be our secret. 

"Thanks." I say and take it from his hand. I place it in my pocket.

He nods.

"Don't worry our mentors will help you and you're smart." He says. 

"Yes because being smart will help me kill." I mumble.

'You don't need a weapon to kill someone if you can outsmart them. Leading someone into a trap or giving them poisonous food will work."

I nod.

"Plus you could always take the cowards way out." He says.

"I know." I say. 

The cowards way, as my brother calls it, is asking to guard and then kill your alliance in their sleep. Most people here would call it a cowardly move but I'd rather be called a coward than be dead.

"Times up." A peacekeeper says.

"Goodbye little sister." He says with a smile.

"Bye Dawson." I say softly and pull him in for a hug. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be seeing you soon.” He says and lets go of me. 

I nod. 

_Don’t cry. It will make you look weak._ I think to myself when I feel my eyes prickle. 

My Mother and Father are next. They don't say anything, they just hold me. My Father isn't one for words but I know my Mother is doing it so she won't cry. 

After them it is Aria. Instead of talking about the arena or Games she drones on about how it will be nice to see the Capitol. Although on the way out she says I can win.

The next person surprises me because it is the man who sold me the chicken. He tells me how I’m one of the very few who buys the live ones. He gives me some jerky as we sit in silence.

I've never had jerky before. When he leaves I take a bite. I can tell it's beef, something I've only had twice. I can't tell if I like it or not. I know I don't dislike it. 

Last is Austin. He basically tells me to only make friends with the careers because it will be harder to kill someone if I have been friendly. I know he isn't wrong. 

"Alright times up." The peacekeeper says and drags me to the car waiting for myself, Leo, and Elliott.

Elliott is sitting in the middle seat probably to separate Leo and myself. 

"Have either of you even been in a car before?" Elliottt asks.

"Yes." I say. I've been in a truck bed before that was driving down the beach. It was for a field trip to see fishing boats that take long journeys. I guess I’ve never been inside one but it isn’t anything special. The only special thing would be the leather seats that my skin is sticking to. 

"Good then the wonder won't be there." He says and is silent. 

We sit in silence. Elliott still seems bored. I wonder if he is supposed to be telling us something. He keeps checking his golden watch. I bet it is made from real gold as well. There's gems in it that spell his name.

"Do you like it Annie?" He asks.

"I guess." I sat not knowing what to say. It's kind of ugly but I won't say that to him.

Once we get to the train station there are cameras and reporters.

Bored Elliott is able to fend them off and push us to the train. 

When we step on the train it is very cool. It must be air conditioned. The only air conditioned buildings I have been in are the school, training center, and Justice Building. All buildings made by the Capitol and I doubt it is a coincidence. 

“Don’t get too amazed, kids.” He says as we walk down the hall. 

"Keep going, it's the third cart." Elliott says behind us.

We pass one cart that looks like a bar. Everything on the train looks shiny and new.

"You two are lucky they just redesigned the train. It's all new furniture and appliances."

_I wonder who paid for it._

"Here we are the mentors cart." Elliott says as we walk into the room. 

There's a large chandelier rocking back and forth. There is also a fireplace, multiple couches, chairs, a coffee table, and television. 

After looking around the room I set my eyes on the mentors. Mags is sitting on a couch and gives us a warm smile. Lee is sitting with his feet on the coffee table. He is glancing at something that looks like a journal. I notice Finnick and Luna have matching ones. Finnick is writing furiously in his.

“What’s this?” I ask and point to Lee's journal. 

“It’s your stats.” Finnick says not looking up. It takes me a minute to realize he has two notebooks. One that matches the others and the other is the one he is scribbling in. 

“Stats of what?” I ask. 

“Your training center file.” Finnick says softly. “I’ve got Leo’s too and the girl who was supposed to be here.” 

“Sorry to disappoint.” I mumble. I can tell by his voice he isn't very impressed. 

Finnick shrugs. 

“Your scores aren’t terrible and considering the elements you would probably be able to survive without many supplies.” He says he is still not looking up from the book. 

“Oh.” I say and fidget. 

“Blah Blah Blah. I’m Finnick and need to go over the facts.” Lee says. 

Elliott sighs like this is something normal. I thought all the victors got along. 

“Let’s just focus on them.” Luna says and points to us. She has a warm smile and tanned skin. She’s in her middle thirties and has silver golden hair. 

“Well, we already have a pretty good idea of what you’re good at from the reports the center sends over, but I want to hear it in your own words. What do you think you are best at?” Luna asks. 

Lee snorts.

“Who the hell cares, we got their stats. That’s enough for me to be able to talk them up.” Lee says.

“Well, it’s not for the rest of us.” Finnick says annoyed. 

Lee rolls his eyes and sinks back in the chair. 

“You go first Leo.” Mags says with a smile. 

“Weaponry as you can probably tell from the reports. However, I think I have decent social skills as well.”

Finnick is writing in the notebook. I wonder what he is writing, we aren't really doing anything. . 

“Annie.” Luna says. 

“Well… survival skills and knot tying, but you can tell that from the file.” I say and bite my lower lip. 

“She’s plain or boring or both.” Lee says. 

Mags and Luna scowl at him. 

“He’s right.” I say. “I am plain. I don’t stick out. I’m socially awkward and would rather be at home than on this train.” I say. 

I can tell Finnick is smirking even though his face is buried in that notebook. 

“Well for this _darling,_ you can’t be plain.” Lee says. 

The way Lee says darling makes my skin crawl. Lee is in his early forties. He is still very well built. I’ve heard people say he runs 10 miles each day. After all this time though he hasn’t taken a wife. I don’t know much about the others ' love lives and don’t really care. I guess if I win this thing I will find out. 

Luna is in her mid thirties. She looks skinny but still strong. Her hair is golden and very short. She's pretty too. Someone once said District 4 tributes are always the best looking. I doubt that is true though.

Then we have Mags, an older woman. She carries around a cane but still seems mentally there. She's missing a few teeth but her smile is still warm and kind. Her grey hair is long and goes down her back. 

Then finally we have Finnick. Golden skin, bronzen hair, and muscles. I can't get a good look at his face right now but his body is well built.

“Don’t worry I’m sure we will find something before we reach the Capitol. The train ride is two days.” Finnick says and finally looks at us. 

_So intense._ I think to myself. I can’t deny he’s attractive, but I wouldn’t want to be in a room alone with him. It’s not his build or attitude. It’s how his eyes are staring at me. It’s not in a threatening way… I don't really know how to describe it except intense. 

“Stay still.” Finnick says and stands up.

“What?” Leo and I both say confused. 

“I want to see your stance.” He says and starts walking around us.

It's making me a little uncomfortable. I get the feeling of being hunted and judged at the same time. I wonder what he is looking for.

Finnick puts his hand on my shoulder and pushes it back gently. His hands are warm but also calloused like a fishermen's would be. I wonder what he does with his free time. 

“You slouch.” He murmurs. He doesn’t sound mad. It just sounds like he is making a comment. Like saying ‘the sky is blue’.

“Tall and strong. A good confident stance.” He says looking at Leo. 

I roll my eyes.

_Of course he would like the volunteer better._

“This one is annoyed Finnick; she rolled her eyes.” Lee tattles like a school kid. Honestly he is in his early forties. 

“She’s allowed to be.” Finnick says, still looking at us. 

I’m surprised by his answer. I don’t know what I expected as a response, but I wouldn’t have guessed that. He’s the youngest victor ever wouldn’t he want me to be excited. 

He pulls my shoulder back again. 

“We’re going to have to work on that before the interview.” He says. 

“Honestly Finnick, she’s fine.” Luna says. 

“She needs to look perfect… _they_ need to look perfect.” He says. 

“You go to the Capitol so much that you are starting to turn into one of _them_.” Luna says. Her voice is soft and kind.

It’s no secret Finnick goes to the Capitol multiple times in the year to visit fans. He visits multiple fans during the Hunger Games too which is why I’m grateful I have more than one mentor.

“I just know what _they_ like.” He says. “I’ll be picking out your outfits you will be wearing off the train.” He says.

“Not as charming as people believe.” I mutter. 

“Finnick likes being in control.” Elliott says, startling me. I honestly forgot he was behind us.

“By treating us like dolls?” Leo says. 

“Like he said he knows what they like. He’ll probably pick out a hairstyle as well. He’s done this every year and looks are very important to him. He wants the tributes to have an excellent first impression” Elliott says. 

_I guess it makes sense. After all, looks are a big reason as to how he won._

Finnick is still standing in front of us staring very hard. 

“You two are no longer you. Your ours and the Capitols.” Finnick says.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Everything you say and do will be overdramatized or half truths. I get the feeling neither of you can lie very well so a lesson in that might be required.” Finnick says and sits on the sofa. 

“A lesson on how to lie?” Leo says almost insulted. 

“Yes.” Finnick says. 

“But why do we need to bother with this? I’ll be fine in the arena.” Leo says. 

“Why are you two on this train?” Finnick asks.

Lee rolls his eyes. 

“We got reaped for the Hunger Games.” I say stupidly. 

“Correct Annie, the Hunger _Games_. Most people like yourself Leo believe the Games only start when you enter the arena but you are very wrong. The Games started the second you got to the stage.” 

“But-”

“Honestly do you two really believe all those interview answers are true? Do you think sponsors only come after the Games start?” Finnick says. 

“I’ve never thought about it.” I say honestly. 

“Well, now you’ve got the chance.” Finnick says. 

A train attendant comes in. 

“Dinner is served.” He says and motions towards the next train cart. 

“Finally I’m starving.” Elliott says. 

When we walk to the next cart I am filled with delicious smells. When I look at the table I am stunned. I don’t think I”ve ever seen a table hold so much food. It looks like there is anything one could dream up, chicken, fish, beef, pork, pasta, roasted potatoes, carrots, rolls, and other things I’m not familiar with. 

“If you think this is something wait until we’re in the Capitol.” I hear. 

I sit and try to eat all new dishes. If I’m going to die in a few weeks I want to try as many new things as possible. 

I look down trying to figure out which fork to use.

_Why are there so many?_

“Don’t worry I don’t care.” Ellitot says while slurping pasta. 

I nod and start eating. After I’ve filled my belly the table is cleared. 

“The dessert cart should be coming around soon.” Lee says. 

I nod. 

I stay at the table I’m not waiting for dessert, I just want to be alone. 

Finnick is the only person at the table and he is sitting right next to me. 

I flinch when he picks up a section of my hair.

“If the Capitol people knew dark hair was rare in 4 you would be wanted by all of them.” He says putting the hair back in place. 

I turn to face him. His gaze is less intense but I still wouldn’t want to be alone with him. 

“I’m not special and this isn’t a pity party.” 

“I know, just don’t say that stuff out loud when you’re in the Capitol. It will make you seem weak.” 

I sigh and he smiles.

“Why do you care what we look like?” I ask. 

“Because the Capitol likes perfection.” He says. 

I want to ask more questions but he walks away leaving me alone. 

* * *

“Okay everyone gather around.” Elliott says loudly ushering us to the sofas. “It’s about to start.” He says and almost on cue the TV flickers on with the Capitol insignia. There’s a countdown clock underneath it reading 30. 

“Sit down children.” Lee says. I notice he is clutching a notebook as well as Finnick. 

Instead of the sofa I take a spot on the floor. I press my knees to my chest waiting to see the other tributes. Waiting to see all of the people who are going to die. 

We start with District 1

“Phosphophyllite Tremmor.” A girl with slicked back blonde hair walks to the stage. When they do a close up on her the most prominent feature is her blue green eyes. She’s as tall as me, but her build is a bit bigger. She must be stronger than myself. She looks cute and delicate. I bet she could use that as camouflage. 

“Guess we know where she got her name.” Elliott murmurs. 

“What?” I ask. 

“Her eyes mirror the mineral of her name.” Elliott says. 

That’s right, the names. People in higher Districts mostly 1 and 2 name their children ridiculous things. That girl's name sounds more like a scientist experiment than anything else.

“Satin Rogue.” A boy says into the mic. Boy would be the wrong term he looks like a man. His skin is tanned and looks like he could crush my skull with his bare hands. When they do the close up he doesn’t smile. He just looks angry. 

“Maryland Roads.” The girl from two walks out. Looks like she doesn’t have to volunteer. Her hair is raven black. She has a snarl on her face. It’s as if she has never smiled in her life. 

“Onyx Sheer.” A boy with dark skin walks out. He, like the boy from 1, should be called a man. The aura to kill is all over him. 

“Those are your partners get used to them” Lee says. 

The others sort of melt together. A girl from 5 seemed to stand out because she blew kisses to the cameras. The tributes from 7 seemed to know one another since they held hands on stage. There were only 3 12 year olds giving me a sense of relief for some reason. I guess I don’t want to see actual children get slaughtered, but there was a pretty even mix. Some of the tributes were just skin and bones. It made me feel lucky that I always had food on the table.

“Okay.” I hear followed by a hand clapping. “ I’ve made a rough estimate of who will die in the bloodbath.” Lee says. 

I turn to him, mouth gaping like a dead fish. How could he already make a death list. 

“We’ve only seen the recaps.” I squeak out.

“Yes, people thirteen and under I consider dead weight. The people from 12 are always out because their mentor is a drunk who doesn’t really care. It’s the same thing with 6 both of the mentors are addicted to morphling.” Lee says. 

“You can’t base your decision solely on age and District.” I say. 

“Correct which is why I wait until the scores are over.” Finnick says. 

“You both make death lists?” I say. 

“It makes sense Annie, why waste our time on the dead weight?” Leo says. 

I nod my head towards Finnick who is still looking down at a notebook. 

Lee rolls his eyes. 

“Yes I guess there is that one in ten thousand, my cut off used to be 14.” His eyes linger over Finnick. 

_Is that why he doesn’t like him?_

“Don’t worry about the weak ones.” He says and tears out pages with a list of names on it. If Lee’s estimates are correct there will only be 15 of us after the bloodbath. He gave each of the mentors the page as well. I noticed that Finnick crumbled his up in a ball without looking at it. 

Someone yawns loudly. 

“Honestly can’t you two ever get along?” Elliott says to Finnick and Lee. 

It seems to me that Lee and Finnick just want to mentor differently and that is why there is some hosititly. However, there is probably more to this story. 

* * *

I lie awake looking up at the ceiling. The only thing I can hear is the train on the tracks. I’ve been trying to sleep since Elliott shooed us away but it is no use. 

I wonder if any of the other mentors made a death list. I wonder if my name is on one of them. The Games lasted 3 weeks last year. They don’t want them to last too long because Capitol citizens get bored. I’ve heard that the longest Games were exactly 1 month. 

_That’s it._ I think to myself when another hour has passed. I feel constricted in this room. I can’t stay in it any longer. 

Elliott didn’t confine us to our room so I don’t think it will be locked. Besides, even if it was locked where would I even go. All the windows are sealed shut and were just made to let in sunlight. All of the exits are guarded by a peacekeeper and all the other carts hold luggage and goods. 

I let in a huff of air and release it when the door opens automatically when I am close enough. 

_I should go to the lounge cart or maybe the bar cart._ I wonder if there would even be a bartender there. I’ve never really had a drink before and since I might die I might as well indulge. 

I can hear voices the closer I get to the main cart.

“Now that the children are away the adults can play.” I hear someone say. I think it is Lee. 

“Shut up.” More than one person says. I think one of them was Elliott. I thought they all went to bed after we did. 

What the hell are they doing at 2 a.m?

“We’re only here to talk about them... a meeting so to speak.” Luna says.

“I know _darling_ ” Lee says. I wish he wouldn’t say darling in such a weird tone. It makes my skin crawl. 

“What’s there to go over? Leo is good with weapons and Annie could probably survive by herself and hide. They make the perfect team.” Lee says. 

“Yes they do, but I don’t think Leo wants to work with Annie.” Finnick says. 

“What makes you say that?” Mags says. 

“Because he told me. He said he wanted to kill her… not that he wanted her dead… he said he wanted to kill her.” Finnick says. 

_Kill me?_ I think to myself but he was so nice earlier. 

_Don’t trust Leo._ I remember Olivia telling me. I still don’t want to believe that bitch, but should I believe Finnick? I’ve only known him for about eight hours and that’s putting it generously. The only thing Finnick has talked about is how we look and what we should wear. He talked briefly about working with the other tributes but wanted to wait until we met them before going into great detail. 

“Dishonorable.” Lee says. 

I hear someone snort. 

“He mentioned Lyssa.” Finnick says and there is silence. 

_Lyssa?_

“Who came to visit them?” Mags says. 

I can hear papers flipping.

“Uhh Leo had his Mom, sister, Dad, a few teachers from the training center, and his boyfriend.” Finnick says. 

“Boyfriend like a guy friend or a boyfriend who you kiss and fuck.” Lee says. 

“The second one, the guards said they kissed goodbye.” Finnick says. 

_Peacekeepers gave them these details._ I thought it was illegal to talk about the Games. 

I guess it doesn’t really matter 4 is already corrupt when involving the Games. It could be more corrupt than I think. It doesn’t matter, the only thing that matters now is staying alive. 

“Well we can’t count on any of them for home grown sponsors. The training teachers aren’t allowed to bet.” Luna says. 

I hear a snicker. 

“ _Allowed_ who do you think makes up these rules… the academy. It’s just frowned upon.” Lee says. 

Someone sighs. 

“Who saw Annie?” Mags asks. 

“Mother, Dad, brother, friend, boyfriend. And before you can ask Lee it’s the kind you kiss.” Finnick says. “And the old man who sells meat. According to the notes she bought a chicken from him earlier that day.” 

“I like chicken. They always taste better when you kill them. I like taking the head off personally.” Lee says. 

“We know.” FInnick says. 

“We could probably get sponsor money from the old man.” Luna says. 

“Probably, shop owners like to contribute.” Mags says. 

“We can worry about sponsors in the Capitol. Let’s talk about their files… Leo is good at weapons… long range looks to be his best bet. Annie is good at survival skills but sub par at everything else. There are multiple comments that she has trouble with aim.” Lee says. 

“She might be able to get better in the Capitol training center.” Luna says. 

“You’re joking right?” Lee says and laughs. “The training part of the pre-games is a farce. It’s only there to try and give the lower Districts a chance to hold a weapon and learn a few things. In the end it doesn’t really matter. It’s like lambs to the slaughter.” Lee says. 

“Anyway Leo is good at weapons and Annie is good at survival, they could make the perfect duo.” Mags says. 

“They _could_ but Leo said he wanted to kill her.” FInnick says. 

“There is only one winner, Finnick.” Lee says annoyed. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to kill your District partner.” Finnick says. 

“He could’ve just been trying to impress you because of the Lyssa incident.” Luna says. 

“It doesn’t really matter just as long as they can work together for the first few days.” Lee says. 

“We shouldn’t tell Annie this, from this point on each tribute's gameplay should be confidentational.” Luna says. 

“She’ll figure it out.” Finnick says. 

“Only if someone tells her.” Lee says. 

Someone sighs. 

“I know you like babying the weak tributes, but like I say every time you can’t play favorites. So take your little notebook and do what you do best.” Lee says. 

I hear someone stand up. 

I hurry back to my room and hope my door closed before anyone saw that I was listening in.

Why would Leo even want to kill me? I barely know the guy. I would kill him if I had to, but Finnick made it sound like Leo was making it a goal. I guess he could’ve been lying, but what would that accomplish. 

I’m pacing my room trying to figure this out. Does he really want to kill me? And who the hell is Lyssa? It’s not a mentor…. Is it just some girl Finnick knows. 

A far away memory comes to me of Elliott saying the name Elizabeth Monroe into the mic. When she went to the stage she introduced herself as Lyssa though. Lyssa was a District 4 tribute in the Hunger Games. Lyssa was a tribute for the 65th Hunger Games. She was Finnick’s District partner and Finnick was the one who killed her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why don’t I just walk out naked to be memorable?” I say angrily to Finnick as I walk out of the bathroom in a 4th dress. He wants to make sure I have the perfect outfit on when the crowd gets their first look at me.

I can’t read Finnick’s emotion; he seems to be good at hiding them.

“Sorry.” I mumble feeling guilty. 

“That’s okay. I’m sure you didn’t sleep well.” Finnick says. The look in his eyes tells me he knows I was listening. 

“She looks lovely.” Elliott says looking at his nails. He’s said this every time since we started. Finnick said he wanted him here for a Capitol citizen’s opinion. Although Elliott doesn’t seem to offer much. 

Finnick walks around me. 

“This one.” He says.

“Finally.” I say. He settled on a purple sundress. He must see something special that I can’t either that or he wants to move on to Leo. 

“Elliott fixes her hair, the iron is already warm.” 

‘Iron?” I say alarmed when Finnick leaves my room. 

“It’s for curling your hair. Don’t worry it won’t be dramatic.” Says the man wearing bright green leather pants. 

“Why does it matter when the cameras will only see me for a few minutes?” I ask. 

“Because this will be getting replayed up to and possibly after the parade. I think Finnick wants you to play the sweet hometown girl angle.” 

“He didn’t share that with me.” I say. 

“He didn’t say anything. I'm basing it on the clothes and hair style he picked for you.”

“I didn’t think this was a mentor's job.” I say. 

Elliott shrugs. 

By the time he is done the ends of my hair are curled and I have a white ribbon tied in my hair. 

“I suppose you should get out there.” Elliott says turning off the iron. “Don’t sit, it will cause wrinkles.” He says with a smile.

I smile back and leave the room. Leo doesn’t look like an innocent girl unlike myself. He doesn’t look crazy, just a nice tight black t-shirt and a pair of dirty jeans.

“You look nice.” Leo says when I stand next to him. 

Before I can respond we are engulfed with darkness. We must be going through a tunnel. I feel nervous as the train approaches the end of the tunnel. Once the train is out of the tunnel we will be in the Capitol.

I’m blinded at first when the train leaves the tunnel but then let out an involuntary sigh. The skyline is beautiful. The city structure is already something but the mountainous backdrop makes it a lovely sight. 

I’ve seen the Capitol broadcasted on television before but the sight isn’t the same. The city is incredible with all man made structures and bright lights flashing everywhere. 

“You’re here to die, not sight seen.” Finnick says looking at both of us. I look up at Leo and see he looks just as intrigued as myself. I didn’t need to be told we are here for death everything is just so different.

As we get closer and closer to the train station I notice one building that sticks out. It looks a little familiar. 

“That’s the tribute center isn’t it?” I ask the room. 

“Yes.” Luna replies. “It’s one of the tallest buildings in the Capitol.” 

The tribute center is where all 24 of us will stay until we are taken to the arena. We all have different living corridors, but train together. 

The building is tall, skinny, and ugly. I get an ominous feeling just looking at it. I don’t even feel the train stop because my eyes are glued to it. I don’t want to die here. I don’t want to die. 

“Such wonderful eyes and soft hair.” A man with frizzy yellow hair and dark skin says. He has his nails painted the same bright yellow as his hair. The contrast might look good if it wasn’t so fake looking.

“Yes, yes.” A girl with pale pink skin and curled dark pink hair says. Her eyes are even a slight pink. 

My prep team. They’re the people who need to make me look picture perfect.

We're in the remake center, the place I and the other tributes will get made up for the tribute parade. The tribute parade is to show off the tributes to the public. It's not like the train station though where Finnick will pick my outfit. Each District has their own designer that will make the costumes. 

The costumes are supposed to represent what our District produces. 7 is the lumber District and they have been dressed as trees for decades. 4 is usually sailors or fishermen. Last year it was sailors. The girl's outfit last year wasn't exactly desirable, the skirt was so short you could see her underwear and her shirt pushed her breasts up making them look bigger. I'm hoping that won't be me. I can't be some type of sexy model. I don't have the confidence nor the body and if Finnick wants to go for a sweet innocent girl this wouldn't help. But we have no control over what our costume will be. That honor lies in the hands of our designer. 

Luna told me I should expect to be naked for most of the session. I wouldn't say most so far but they do bathe me in many oils and lotions. My skin is soft and looks shiny when they are done.

"What's next?" I ask as one of them helps me out of a bath.

"We wax." The girl says holding out a strip with something on it. It feels warm when she places it on my leg. 

"Ouch." I say when she rips the strip away pulling out my hair follicles. My body is a slight pink when they're done. They waxed everything. The only thing that is left untouched is my hair. 

I'm thrown into another bath with a strong smelly lotion. It smells synthetic but it doesn't stop me from sighing as it touches my skin. 

Once I get pulled out of the bath the yellowed hair man is brushing my hair and the pink girl is filing my nails into perfect half circles. I stopped looking at myself in the mirror hours ago.

The nimble fingers of the man are working with my hair. I can tell he is making multiple braids in many different sizes. 

“There we are, you should look now Annie.” The man says spraying something on my hair. 

"Wow." I say when he is finished. He made many intricate braids, some large and others very small. My hair looks like many strands of rope have been braided into my hair. It's styled just right so my hair will look wavy. 

I feel like this hairstyle could've gone wrong easily if it was braided incorrectly. I could've looked like Medusa instead. 

I get given a robe and taken to another room. There is a small man already waiting for me. His skin is sickly pale and eyes a stunning blue. This must be my stylists. 

“You may eat.” The stylist says pointing to the table. “I’ve chosen turkey sandwiches, I hope that is to your liking.” 

“It is, thank you.” I say. 

There isn’t just turkey on the table. It is accompanied with a salad with greens I don’t recognize, a fruit salad with fruit I’m not familiar with, potato chips, and a collection of sodas.

The turkey sandwiches have tomato, lettuce, yellow sauce, and cheese. I can tell this is no ordinary turkey sandwich and the cut of meat is excellent. I chose a bright red soda that tastes like cherries. All the food here is very fresh. I wonder how that is considering there is no room for a farm in the Capitol or at least from what I saw, maybe there is some type of countryside here. 

“Smart to try and put on weight.” He says after my second sandwich. 

That isn’t what I’m trying to do. I’m just trying to taste everything I can. Everything is so different here.

“Now let’s get started.” He says. The stylist isn’t very tall so he needs a stool to look at my face properly. 

The man in front of me can’t be older than 35. He hasn’t been a stylist for long, but I do remember that his name is Vincent. 

I nod and stand up. 

His hand touches my face rubbing something in. 

“The hair is nice.” He says running his fingers through one of the braids. “Your head will probably be hurting by the end of the night, but trust me it will be worth it.” He says with a smile. 

_ At least he is kind _ . I think to myself.

I nod not knowing how to respond. 

“Please disrobe.” He says.

"So what is it this year?" I ask, my throat is dry even though I’ve had 2 sodas. I never had a soda until right now. They are rarely even seen in 4.

"Fishermen." He says. He hops off the stool and brings over a dress bag. 

I let out a sigh of relief when I see it. I won't look like some sexed up doll. The bottom resembles a fishing net that bunches at my waist. The top is loose, it’s white but dirty looking..

“Expecting something else?” He asks.

I shrug. 

“Well… last year was different.” I say. 

He groans and rolls his eyes. 

“Not you too. The girl, Finnick, and Luna berated me for it. Capitol citizens seemed to like it just fine. Her outfit got a ranking of 5 out of the 24.” He says. 

“They rate the outfits?” I ask surprised. I had no idea all the costumes were rated from best to worst. 12 probably loses each year. 12 are usually just splashed with coal dust. Their stylist doesn’t even care enough to make an outfit. I would hate to go out naked in front of all those people. 

“Of course child.” He says. 

“Why didn’t you just ignore the others then?” I ask genuinely curious. 

“Because Finnick and Luna giving backhanded comments the whole time was almost unbearable. I just hope I can make it into the top ten at the very least.” He says. 

“Oh.” I say. 

He nods and pulls out a pair of worn down sneakers. 

“I’m just thankful the skirt will cover them. I honestly don’t understand how you people can wear these.” He says. 

_ You people _ . Well, I guess he can’t help it. He was raised to think the Districts are just puppets for their entertainment. 

“Time to show the others.” He says excited. 

We walk down a hallway that turns into a wide open area. There are 12 chariots waiting to pull the tributes into City Circle giving everyone a glimpse. There are only a few people waiting near the horses. I try not to look at the tributes. I am saving that terrible encounter for tomorrow. 

Only Finnick, Elliott, and Luna are here. 

“Where are the others?” I hear Leo ask behind me. He doesn’t look much different but instead of a dress he has ripped pants. 

“Mags is going to watch on the television and Lee is hoping to find a place in City Circle.” Finnick says.

“Why City Circle?” I ask. 

“So when you roll out he can say to the people standing next to him those are his tributes.” Luna says. It sounds like she doesn’t approve of this plan. 

Vincent walks off to chat with the other stylists. 

“I still don’t get it.” I say softly. 

“Just smile and wave.” Luna says. 

“No not that, I don’t get why we had to get ready for hours. We’ll probably only be on camera for, what? Ten minutes.” 

“Probably less considering the camera can’t always be pointed at you.” Elliott says. 

“When they replay the parade you’ll be seen more.” Finnick says.

“And there are those dreadful fashion shows.” Luna says. 

“Fashion shows?” Leo asks. I guess his stylist didn’t mention it. 

“Your outfit gets rated on a 1 to 24 scale.” Luna says. 

“Rated how?” Leo asks. 

“The style, the stitching, was it too safe or too out there, the fitting on the tribute, etc. I could go on and on.” Elliott says. 

“However, the hosts take into consideration how the tribute acts during the parade.” Finnick says.

“Why?” I ask. We already did a pose during our fitting. I didn’t realize it was for a show though. I probably would’ve tried to smile.

“How do they take our actions into account?” Leo asks. 

“The way you move could make an outfit look better or worse. Did your stylists say anything?” Finnick asks. 

“To wave with only my right hand.” I say. 

“To wave only with my left.” Leo says. 

“Try and remember that. They have multiple fashion shows.” Luna says.

“If you do a halfway decent job they will show your face often. It’s one of the few opportunities the lower Districts have the advantage.” Finnick says. 

“How so?” I ask. 

“Look around Annie.” Elliott says and motions around the room. I didn’t realize how many people had arrived. “It’s an opportunity for them because one of them will get crowned worst dressed. They talk about that outfit as much as best.” 

“Wouldn’t 12 always win then?” Leo asks. 

None of them respond so that is as good as a yes. 

“Remember to smile, wave, and be memorable.” Finnick says.

“Will I be able to tell when the camera is on me?” I ask. 

“Probably not. You might see some during the President’s speech, but nothing more.” Finiick says. 

_ Tributes to your chariots.  _ I hear a voice say from an intercom.

Finnick and Luna both guide us to the chariot. 

“Good luck.” Luna says helping me up. 

I nod.

I breath deeply and grab onto the bar. I guess if I fall off I would get noticed...if I didn’t get trampled by the horses. 

“Don’t worry it will be over quickly.” Leo says looking at my hands. My knuckles have turned white from my grip.

I swallow hard and nod. 

A horn goes off probably a signal for the horse to leave because one by one they leave making their way to City Circle. 

Confetti, flowers, and sparkles are being thrown around us. The carriages are moving so fast that I can barely catch my face on the screen. I smile and wave trying to show off my outfit as well. I’m surrounded by a sea of color as I try to be memorable. All of the mentors said to be memorable but I don’t know how to stick out during a short parade. Everyone else is going to be smiling and waving as well. I guess the fashion shows and my District will help. 

“The 4 button will lead you to our apartment. It should be easy to remember because it is the same as your District. You are not allowed to leave the apartment unless escorted by me. You will probably only be taken to the training gym, and ground floor where all the interviews are done.” Elliott says. 

I nod. 

“The higher the floor the more extravagant the room.” 

“That leaves 12 with the penthouse.” Leo says. 

“Yes and I think they deserve it.” Elliott says. I would never say that out loud so I’m surprised to hear it from the lips of a Capitol citizen. 

When the elevator doors open I am curious to see what the penthouse looks like considering our floor. If I had to describe our room it is a very spacious loft. The kitchen and living room share the same decor and floor and there’s a small hallway that leads off to the right.

“Here’s home for the next few days.” Elliott says.

Few days indeed. We have 3 training days where the gamemakers will be watching us either learning new skills or showing off skills we already have. On the final day of training we have a private meeting to show the gamemakers what we have learned. This is the time to impress them because they give you a score at the end of the session. You’re rated on a scale 1-12. I don’t think anyone has ever scored a 12. The higher the number the higher chance you have to win in their eyes. This number is taken into consideration when trying to get sponsors. The career pack never scores below a 9. 

After the 3 days of training there is the interview with Caesar and then the next morning you are taken to the arena. 

Luna turns on the television and they are playing a replay of the parade. It sounds like they are talking about Snow’s speech rather than the tributes which I am grateful for.

“I’m going to change.” I say. When no one objects I leave and find my room easily. There is a plaque that says  _ Annie Cresta, 17, District 4 _ .

The dress wasn’t that uncomfortable, but my hair is. I needed Luna to help me unbraid all of them. My head is pounding by the time we are done. Vincent was right about my head being sore by the end of the night.

“Why so tight?” I ask brushing my hair.

“Not one hair could be out of place.” She says. 

I nod.

“So… did I do alright?” I ask. 

“You had a warm smile and looked happily at the citizens. If they can remember you they will probably like you.” Luna says with a smile. “I’m sure you already know this but the score you get for training is everything. Finnick has some connections but if you do poorly there isn’t much he can do.”

“What kind of connections; gamemakers?” I ask curiously. She could just mean his fans of course. I’m sure some of them would love to support his tributes. 

“No but maybe a relative. The people he looks to usually have a stupid amount of money and that’s saying something for a Capitol citizen. Since they have so much Finnick can easily convince them to donate. He says most of them won’t even be able to tell it is gone.” 

“Does he ever do… things.” I don’t want to sound like I’m calling him a hooker but maybe that is why he visits so many people.

“I don’t know.” She says brushing my hair. Her tone of voice is saying otherwise. 

I raise my eyebrows and she sighs.

“Finnick likes using certain situations to gain information or money.” She says. It sounds like she is holding something back. 

“That sounds like a fancy way of saying he is using people.” I say.

“They deserve it.” She says softly. She sounds angry. “You should leave your hair down tomorrow.” She says indicating the subject is now closed. I don’t really care how he gets me sponsor money but it does make me curious about Finnick’s personality more. 

“Okay.” I say. 

“It will give your scalp a break.” She explains. 

I nod. 

“Dinner is served!” Elliott says in the most enthused voice.I didn't think he could sound enthused. 

I hear a loud gong. 

“Must they call us animals?” Luna says as we leave the room. 

She puts her hand on the wrist of the woman banging on the gong. 

“You can stop that.” She says gently. 

The woman stops immediately and nods. 

I think Elliott told her to do it. So I’m expecting her to rat him out but she says nothing. 

“She’s an Avox.” Luna says when we are further away. I guess she could read my thoughts. 

“What’s that?” I ask. 

“Someone who has committed a treasonous crime, They cut their tongues out and are deemed lesser humans… like slaves.” 

“Don’t look.” Luna says grabbing my hand as I start to turn.

“Okay.” I whisper and she lets go. 

I wouldn’t want someone staring at me either. I wonder what she did. I wonder what is considered treason here. So many questions she can’t answer. I guess she could write it down or shake yes or no, but I get the feeling she would just get hurt again. 

“What’s for dinner?” I ask. It smells delicious. 

“Pork tenderloin with a gravy sauce served with potatoes, carrots, salad, peaches, and 2 pieces of fish incase pork isn’t to your liking.” Elliott says.

The pork is nice and tender and the gravy sauce has lots of flavor. There must be a spice I am not familiar with. I’ve never had potatoes cooked like this before. We usually roast them on the stove in the same pan with the fish. 

I feel like I should eat a piece of fish so it doesn’t go to waste but when I look at the plate I see it is empty. I look around the table and see Finnick has taken both pieces. He must not like pork or he didn’t want it to go to waste either. 

The televisions stays on during dinner. They were somehow able to split the screen into 4 different shows. The fashion shows seem to put us in the middle and the host for the recaps didn't seem to know any of our names. I guess someone forgot to give him notes. 

“Tomorrow’s where it really gets interesting darlings, time to learn something other than smiling and waving.” Lee says during dessert. 

“So what do we do in training?” Leo asks. 

“Try to get in good with the other careers. Annie, you're good at survival skills. I'd recommend trying some weapons. Leo you should focus on survival skills.” Finnick says. 

“And the other tributes? ” I ask. I am probably going to avoid them as best I can. No use in learning the names of people you are going to kill. 

“Pay attention to what stations they are going to, you could talk to them but…” Luna starts

“But what?” I ask. All of the other mentors, even Mags, are looking at her like suggesting that is a bad idea. 

“But the other careers won’t like it. They think you’ll be selling them out somehow. It’s a pack mentality and if they think you’re in the wrong you’re out. Staying in line is how the alliance stays together in the start.” Lee looks me up and down. “Including the weak ones.” 

I want to tell him I’m not weak but I keep my mouth shut. He didn’t think very highly of me on the train and I doubt his opinion of me will change.

“I think it is time for bed.” Elliott says. 

“Wait, I want to ask them a question first.” Finnick says. 

“Here we go with  _ the  _ question.” Lee says. It sounds like he is implying that Finnick asks the same question every year. 

“If we could send you anything in the arena what would it be?” Finnick asks. 

“How much money do we have?” Leo asks. 

“It doesn’t matter for this.” 

“What do we have on us? What day is it?” I ask. I would only care about the day because the longer the Games the higher the prices go up to send something. 

“Let’s just assume you have just enough of everything; water, food,weapons, medical equipment.” 

“Is rope considered a weapon?” I ask. 

“For now we’ll say yes.” Finnick says. 

“Do we really need anything then? Why not just save the money for later?” Leo says. 

“The price of items go up each day. Would you really want to wait until you were out of everything before we sent you something?” Finnick asks. 

“I’m sure there are a few things we could find in the arena to eat. Besides, I wouldn’t want you to spend my money at the start when I’ll probably need something in a few days.” Leo says. 

“There might not be a next day though… we don’t know what will be in the arena.” I say. 

“That’s correct and you never told us what you would want to be sent Annie.” Finnick says.

I just say the first thing that comes to mind even though it probably sounds stupid to the others. 

“Peanut butter.” 

“There’s a first.” Lee mumbles with a smile. 

“Why?” Finnick asks. 

“It’s high in fats and proteins and small. I could probably keep a small jar in my pocket if I didn’t get a pack.”

“Peanut butter is expensive at the star of the game because it isn’t an essential.” Finnick says. 

“You said money didn’t matter, but if it did I would want medical supplies. You can’t find those so easily in the arena.” I say. 

“Leo said he would wait to get his parachutes until he really needed them but you seem to want to get everything when it is at its cheapest. Why?” Finnick asks. 

“Like I said it’s likely we’ll die the next day. If you get something early on and properly ration it then you will have everything you need for a while and if I die my allies can take my stuff and do whatever they want with it.” 

“My stuff? You’re in an alliance shouldn’t it be everyone's to share?” Finnick asks. 

I look at Leo. 

“It’s my sponsor money, but I would probably share with Leo.” I say. 

“I would share the wealth.” Leo says. 

“If you don't want to share Annie, then getting parachutes to you will be more difficult. We’d have to catch you alone and you’ll always need a place to hide whatever we sent.” Finnick says. 

“Not to mention they would probably kill you if they found out you were hiding supplies.” Lee says. 

I look at Leo. 

“There’s only one winner.” I mumble. 

“Yes there is only one winner.” Finnick says, looking at Lee for a response. 

“You won’t be able to make it far by yourself Annie. I’ve been thinking you could give me stuff in the arena so I will protect you. Getting packages in secret will be in your advantage then.” Leo says. 

“You're extorting your partner in front of us.” Luna says. She sounds angry. 

“If that’s what you're going to call it.” Leo says. 

Finnick and Lee look at one another. 

“We’re only going to ask this once but if you change your mind in the middle it will make things very difficult for everyone. Are you two working together or going alone?” Lee asks. 

“How would the career alliance even work then?” Leo asks. 

They both look disappointed with this answer. I think Leo’s answer should be obvious and is probably only asking to confirm his suspicions.

“Only one of us would be able to allian with the career pack.” I say. 

“Annie’s right.” Lee says. “So if you want to do this alone you have to decide right now because we’ll have to change up the strategy for tomorrow.” Lee says. It’s strange seeing him being so serious compared to on the train. 

Leo looks at me. 

“Fine Annie can stay.” Leo says.

“Go to bed.” Luna says angrily.

We both get up from the table. 

“He’s dangerous.” Lee says as we leave the room. He’s not even trying to keep quiet. “Annie might be better alone.” 

“She can’t take on the whole career pack by herself.” Mags says softly. 

I stay in the hallway listening again. I notice Leo isn’t going to his room either. 

“Leo could easily turn the others against her. Especially since he is planning to extort her.” Luna says. 

“She could’ve said something, but didn’t. Leo’s right though she wouldn’t make the cut with them. They like brute force and rely on getting everything from the cornucopia.” Lee says.

“What did you think of their answers for sponsor money?” Finnick asks. 

“It surprised me that Annie wants us to use most of her money at the start.” Luna says. 

“Her philosophy makes sense though she doesn’t want the money to go to waste because she could die at any minute.” Mags says. 

“Doesn’t seem to look too far ahead in the future either. They have specific medicine for certain injuries.” Lee says. 

“Leo seemed alright although we shouldn’t wait until he doesn’t have anything.” 

“It was a test.” 

“What?” I ask. 

“They want to know how we want our money spent.” 

“Could they just ask us?” I say. 

“Maybe it’s not allowed.” He says. 

“I thought we told you to go to bed.” Luna shouts from the other room. She still sounds pissed. I go without another thought. 

I get into bed and lie on my back staring at the ceiling. I’m probably going to leave the career pack early on considering Leo wants me to pay him in supplies. I can’t take the whole pack down by myself either. I could take the cowards way out and kill them in their sleep. 

I breathe deeply 

_ Tick tock  _

_ Tick tock _

_ Tick Tock _

_ Goes the old black clock.  _ I think to myself. A stupid song my brother and I came up when we couldn’t sleep. 

I sing it to myself over and over again until my eyes close.  __

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
